


Lost Bet

by PoisonMantis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lost Bet, M/M, Maid dress, Maid keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Keith lost a bet to Lance. Getting back at him is really easy when your punishment is more of a reward for himWritten as a gift for my friend, EmperorMinhyun! Happy birthday, you furry freak.





	Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmperorMinhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorMinhyun/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Jae!! Love you, shitstain!

Keith threw a knife into the wall, grumbling. He hated everything that was happening. He had stupid ears that his mom said were “natural for a Galra” and “actually quite cute.” He lost a bet to Lance, so he was stuck in a maid dress. Stupid knee high socks and all.

“Keith! Keith, come here.” Lance jogged into the training room.

Keith turned, glaring. “What?”

Lance poked his arm. “Okay, first of all, don’t be mad, second of all, you have a cute tail, and third, you gotta do me a favor.”

“Do I? I thought the bet stopped at maid dress.” Keith growled. He hadn’t realised he’d had a tail, but that must be whatever he felt swishing around his legs.

“No, the bet stopped at the socks. I still have a favor, remember?” Lance grinned. 

Keith crossed his arms, trying to ignore how the skirt ruffled. “Uh-huh. What?”

“Clean my room for me?” Lance fluttered his eyelashes. “You can’t say no, but I’m asking anyway.”

Keith glared at him and stormed past, tossing the knife onto the floor. “Fine! Fuck you.” He threw open Lance’s door and sighed. The room was a mess, but shockingly, it looked like Lance had thrown everything on the floor to make it messier. Of course he had. He bent down to pick up a blanket.

“You-” Lance began, then was cut ough by a coughing fit. Keith stood up and watched him lean against the doorframe, coughing into his arm. “Jesus fuck, Keith, what the hell?”

Keith grinned at him. “Something wrong?”

“Yes! What the fuck are you wearing??” Lance stared at him with wide eyes.

“The dress you made me wear. Can I get back to cleaning?” He bent back down, gathering up all of Lance’s blankets and throwing them on the bed. He made sure to keep his ass towards Lance, hiding his smirk behind a pile of clean clothes.

“You’re going to kill me, Keith.” Lance groaned.

Keith turned and smirked at him over his shoulder. “Oh? Am I?”

Lance glared at him, legs crossed. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Why are you thinking about assholes, Lance?” Keith stood up, fixing his skirt. 

“You know why.” Lance turned and stormed off.

Keith chuckled and lifted the skirts, checking his ass out in the mirror. The blue boxers looked really good contrasted with the red dress and fluffy purple tail., and his writing was even. He was glad Lance didn’t mind Keith wearing his boxers, or writing “Sharpshooter” across the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on Jae's Keith cosplay last year at Sakuracon. He wore a red maid dress and purple and black ears and a tail. He's trash and I love him. Happy birthday, fuckface!!! It's short but you can eat my dick!


End file.
